A Un-Forgetful Summer
by IceyFox98
Summary: A 16 year old boy named James hopes that his Summer will be more exciting since most of his friends are off to camp or just out of state. But he finds himself pulled into something he didn't bargain for.
1. Chapter 1

A Un-Forgetful Summer  
Chapter 1

I stared at the ceiling of my room silently thinking to myself. The clock beside my bed radiating a faint red glow.  
"2 in the morning" I said to myself as if anyone would care.  
It's been 3 days since school ended and I've been finding it hard to fall asleep more and more each night. After a good 5 minutes of watching the ceiling be a ceiling I get up and quietly slip out of my window onto the roof. I live in a nice two story house, so I have a nice view of my block. Usually watching the stars makes me sleepy. And I could feel it creeping up on my restless body. Before I slipped back inside a faint shine flew across the sky.  
"A shooting star!" I said in excitement.  
I closed my eyes and wished with all my heart. I slept back inside and crawl into bed. Slowly, but surely, falling asleep.

When I wake up the next morning to the smell of ham. I sit up and walk down stairs still in a sleepy daze. I sit down at the table and my head slams down onto the hard wood surface with a thud.  
"Honey don't do that, it'll give you brain damage" My mom says from the stove.  
And as always my dad is there to back her up while reading the news paper. "She's right, I never did that as a child, and you don't see me with brain damage."  
"I know dad." I said, not even bothering to lift my head. I heard a plate slid in front of me. As hungry as I was I lifted my head and started to eat.

I decided to go for a walk, regardless that it looked like it was going to rain. I figured that a good walk in the rain couldn't hurt, if anything it would help me think. I would hang out with my friends, but most are out of state or in camp. I didn't want either cause I thought it would be easier to stay here. I was wrong. I looked over to the alleyway across the street hoping to find a gang or something to get my mind out of boredom. It started raining a block back so the sky is a little dark and the rain makes it hard to see. I made my way to the alley, being careful not to make too much noise. But what I found was not at all what I had in mind. There in front of me, was a dieing man.

"H... Hel...p m...e..." The man struggled to whisper. He looked like a scientist. He had on a lab coat, so the only idea I could think of is that he worked a the laboratory where my dad works.  
I looked at the man and noticed there was a name tag clipped on his coats pocket.

"Robert Samuals?" I questioned the name over and over until it finally hit me. "You're head of the bio-engineering projects. Dad used to tell me all about you."  
Robert motioned that he wanted something out of his top right pocket where the I.D. was clipped to. I felt something similar to a syringe, when I pulled it out I said Use only in worst case scenario. He slow started to close his eyes. A loud distorted shriek rang from across town

And the last thing he whispered was "Get m... My key... card... Stop wh... what we've done..."  
All I could do was Stare at him... Wondering what I have gotten myself into... I could already tell though, that this was going to be a summer I wont soon forget.


	2. Chapter 2

I just looked at the man laying in front of me in disbelief.  
"What did I get myself into..."  
The towns serin started to go off and the thunder booms. I ran away from the alleyway to my house, not stopping even to catch my breath. I burst through the front door hoping my dad was home. Like always, he was not. I looked for my mom but for some reason she was not home, which is strange since she is always home... I saw a note on my door written in crude handwriting.

Dear Whoever this may concern,  
It is thanks to your father, or husband, that there are countless inhuman entities roaming the city and possibly moving onto cities near by. It has come to our attention th-

I looked up after hearing something hit our trash can. Ignoring it I carried on.

that your father knows the containment procedures for these entities and if he does not cooperate then... He should pray that the entities have a since or mercy.

I froze there, daring not to breath. I felt something cold and sharp on the side of my face...

"Is everything okay subject item 012903?" I calmed down when I released it was the laboratory's Mk II Issued security robot. They were given to the residents that were working in the lab.

I turned around and it seemed that someone had put it in sleep mode for the past hour. "Hey buddy... Who put you in sleep mode?"  
The robot just stared at me as if it was trying to figure that out before I asked it. I'm guessing it didn't know either.

"You know never mind." I went up stairs to call the police when I notice a weird key by my phone with a note that said Basement. I quicky went down the stairs and down the basement stairs. As I enter the cluttered room I just sighed.

"Great place to hide something important dad..." I moved stuff around and after a bit I sat down. "Really..." I looked at the key. "What are you to?" I noticed whatever I was sitting on was a bit cold and a little to hard to be a box. Getting up to check what is was I sighed again.

"So... That does happen to people..." I said staring at a safe with 1 keyhole. "Lets so it then..."

I placed the key in and turned it until I heard a unlocking sound. I opened it and there laid something I thought was only a fairy tale.


End file.
